


Discovery

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: You can't always have what you want. But if you try hard enough, you can get what you need.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Slash warning. (I repeat, SLASH. Don't go if you are homophobic)

  
Author's notes: Slash warning. (I repeat, SLASH. Don't go if you are homophobic)  


* * *

Discovery

 

 

## Discovery

### by Hewigkeit

It was possible. 

Terry glanced at the massive form of Nelson Nash, official bully of the school and currently drooling over his girlfriend. 

Difficult, but possible. 

_Not to mention extremely satisfying_. 

"Mister Nash, please, pay attention. Or do I need to remind you of your standardized test's result?" 

Nelson responded something scathing and there was some noisy laughs. Nelson smiled and winked at his band. 

_Jerks_... 

Come to think of it, maybe that wasn't the smartest idea to get involved with someone like him. 

As Nelson stood up to go to the loo ( as he kindly informed the whole class ), the eyes of Terry landed on his jean and he had two certitudes: 

He knew exactly why Nash had gone to the loo. It may not be the smartest idea but he will get involved with him. 

Soon enough... Today... 

_Now_

"Mister McGinnis, Where are you going?" 

"To the loo, nature's calling." 

* * *

The third. 

Nash was in the third toilet cabin. 

Alone. 

As Terry drew closer, he didn't asked himself why Nash had came alone, or if he was doing what he thought he would when Terry had seen the funny way his zipper had stood out. 

He just knocked at the door. 

"What the fuck---" 

"My, Nash, you really are quite rude... I came here-" 

"I don't give a damn, get OUT!" 

There was some noises as Nash fastened his buckle belt and flushed the toilet. 

"I saw. With the guy, I mean. I saw you." 

The hands froze. 

"I was there. you didn't do anything too risky but it seemed to me there was a lot of watching going on." 

Silence. 

"So tell me, Nelson... was it big?" 

The door burst open and he hit the wall pretty hard but miraculously the mirror that was hung on it didn't break. 

That sure would have attracted attention. 

"Come now, that's not so bad-" 

There was no point in continuing the sentence, Nelson had left the room. 

It was possible, thought Terry as he headed back to class, it would just take some time. 

* * *

Or not. 

Terry didn't plan to wait for Nelson to admit he was not completely straight ( if he didn't choose to ignore his sexuality and Terry altogether. ) he would talk to him and Nelson would accept the truth and act on it. 

Of course he would. 

"Class dismissed." 

The students left the classroom and Nash was asked to stay because he had thrown honey in the face of Tonny ( the guy had called his girlfriend 'honey' every chances he got. ) his band hadn't wait for him and his girlfriend had gone, throwing a last contemptuous glance at Nelson before joining them. 

"Go ahead," said Terry to Dana and Max as he went back to the classroom ( if he wanted to talk to Nelson, that was the perfect opportunity. ) "I'll catch up with you later. I won't be long, I promise." 

"What do you have to do," asked Dana, brows raised, "you want to invite Nelson to go bowling with us?" 

_Actually, I want to ask him out._

"Don't be dense," responded Terry as he peeked inside the class ( Nelson looked quite bored as he was told to stop being such an 'irresponsible young man'. ) "I just have to talk to Nelson about something." 

Dana and Max stared. 

"About what, Terry?" 

"Something!" he winced internally, he hadn't mean to be rude. 

"Very well..." said Dana dryly after an awkward pause, "you know where to find us, after all." She took Max by the arm and gave Terry the heavy-lidded gaze she always had when she was frustrated. 

Terry rolled his eyes as they disappeared down the corridor and he heard the voice of Dana, who was saying that he could always ask Nelson to the movies if he didn't find them at the bar. 

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Nelson Nash rushed out. 

"Nelson, wait! I want to ask you something." Terry had to run to keep up with Nash, who was already at the door. Nash didn't acknowledge his presence in any way and kept walking toward his car. Terry put an hand on his shoulder and Nash turned brusquely. 

"Go the fuck away, McGinnis." 

Terry tightened his grip. 

"Would you want to sleep with me?" 

"God, Terry, you're so full of shit!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

"Or what, Nash," mocked Terry, looking him straight in the eye, "What will you do? Beat me to death? Say to all the others students I'm a 'dirty arse bandit' or something," he pinned Nelson against his car and placed one knee between his legs. 

"I saw you in the showers when we went swimming with the school. And I saw how your body reacted when you saw this guy. He was washing himself and you looked him, from head to toes, and it was funny how you couldn't help but fix him. You thought you were discreet, subtle , or otherwise you would never had dare to look in the first place, even if I was the only one with you because the others were already in the pool. And then I saw your dick, it was getting harder by the minute. You blushed and you looked elsewhere, waiting for the guy to leave first 'cause you couldn't join the others with an hard-one. How could you have explain it? The only one in the showers were you, me and this guy..." 

Terry pressed his knee against the zipper. 

"And now he is not here." 

"I'm not a fagot." 

"I never said you were, but you are attracted to men." 

The knee caressed Nelson. 

"Or is _this_ just for me?", murmured Terry very close to his ear. 

"Let go off me!" 

"You really have a short temper... and it's weird because when I saw you with your band of clowns, you seemed to be The cold cat... must have been all the make-up. It makes you feel like another person, doesn't it?" 

Nash gaped at him and Terry flashed him a bright smile. 

"What can I say? I'm everywhere. But I'm also nice, so here is a though. Give me what I want and I won't tell anything about what I know." 

"You can't prove anything," retorted Nelson as he recovered from the shock and a nasty smile started to creep across his face, "you sad fuck! No one'll believe you." 

"Well," Terry unhanded Nelson and stepped backward, "perhaps not," he took something from his schoolbag and threw it on the ground, "but they will believe what they see on the pictures, won't they?" 

Nelson stared at him before lowering his eyes. 

He was on every images. 

Disguised or natural, giving orders at other people and laughing like a lunatic, his head thrown backward... 

"Oh, and just so we're clear... I made copies," Terry patted his schoolbag, "so don't try anything you would come to regret." 

Nelson lifted slowly his gaze and planted his eyes in the blue ones, "what do you want from me?" 

"Take me for a ride." 

Nelson pursued his lips and for a moment, Terry thought he would beat the crap out of him. 

"Where to?" 

"What?" 

Nelson gave him an annoyed look. 

"Where do you want to go, McGinnis?", he spat. 

Terry couldn't believe it. This was almost too easy. 

"Er... you don't mind?" 

Nelson inhaled deeply, trying to keep his calm. 

"Of course I _mind_ ," the words dripped with sarcastic anger, "but not nearly as much as I mind going to jail. Got it?" 

"Oh," Nelson shook his head and threw a dirty look at Terry, "Er... well okay then." 

Nelson nodded, blushing, "Fine." 

He opened the doors and they sat on the leather seats. ( actually, Nelson sat stiffly and started the car as Terry slouched in his own smiling. ) 

They had left the car park when Terry opened the zipper. 

"Eyes on the road, Nelson," Nelson wore a white boxer, "remember, eyes on the road. Keep a straight face." 

It was warm and thick when Terry put his hand on it. 

"That's it, now you take the highway." Terry fastened his hand on Nelson, who had become as red as his car. 

"You're doing great, Nelson, just," Terry caressed longly the pink slit as his fingers massaged the column of hard flesh until it oozed a thick liquid, "keep cool." 

Nelson was squeezing the wheel in a death grip and Terry could have taunted him if his throat hadn't been so dry. He wanted for it to last but... man... He closed his eyes. And it was worse. Because now there was no distraction possible. All he could fell was his hand on the sex of Nelson. His hand... stroking Nelson. Faster and faster and Terry inhaled sharply as Nash moaned. "Oh, fuck!"  
Nelson swore.  
And soon the immaculate windshield lost some of his transparency. But little Nelson didn't care, he stood proudly in the middle of thick, curly hair and Terry bent over the leg of the Big Nelson. 

"Hey!! What the fuck are you doing ?!!" 

Terry didn't respond, because he thought it was a stupid question and because it would mean he had to take off what he had in mouth. He sucked vigorously and Nelson moaned as he tried to keep his eyes open. 

"Oh, shit, shit, SHIT!" 

Nelson arched his back and Terry experienced for the first time how it tasted. Then a second, and a third, again and again until Nelson screamed for him to stop. Terry looked up. Nelson was fixing the road as if it was the most captivating creation he had ever see. 

"Holy crap! You're still hard!!" 

"Don't even think about it!!!" shrieked Nelson, glowering at him while trying to put his little brother back in his boxer. 

"Need a hand?" 

"Fuck off !" 

"A mouth?" 

"..." 

"Mouth it is." 

"Hey!! Get off!" 

A hand joined the lips and Nelson's head dropped backward as Terry masturbated him and licked his way down to... 

"Stop that! I can't focus on the road!!" 

...a pink tongue brushed over a pink head... Nelson bit back a grunt and his legs shuddered and Terry hollowed his cheeks and Nelson whined. If someone would have told Terry that one day he would hear Nelson whine he would have snorted and said 'yes, yes, yes...' But then again, he would had snorted if said person had told him that one day he would have his mouth on the big- 

"Aaa...aa...Ah!" 

Nelson shivered and Terry ( who had never believed authors who wrote things like '...and it was too much and Brenda couldn't swallow and it dribbled on her chin...' because it just wasn't possible for a guy to ejaculate that much and that fast ) changed his mind. It didn't taste so bad and he kept drinking until Nelson couldn't bear it anymore and began to move spasmodically on his seat, and the car drawn funny patterns on the road. "LOOK OUT!" barked someone on their right. 

"I'm so going to kill you, McGinnis!!!" spat Nelson as they finally managed to stop zigzagging between the cars. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... admit it, you get a kick out of this kind of situation." 

" Like hell!" 

Terry rolled his eyes and watched the road through the stained windshield. 

"Look," said Terry when neither of them had said anything for twenty minutes, "I know it must be hard for you to be jacked off by a guy but come on. I mean, was it that bad?!" 

_Yes_

_no_

_Yes!_

_NO!!_

"NO!" 

They looked each other. 

And Terry saw that Nelson was as startled as he felt. 

"I mean YES it was! What do you think, pervert?!" 

Terry smirked and Nelson blushed once again. 

"Do you mind if I asked his opinion to your-" 

"Yes I do, you shit!" 

"You're right, it must be exhausted right now," pat pat pat, "I'll ask it later." 

Silence. 

"I... That..." 

Terry turned his head and looked at Nelson , who was apparently trying to say something. 

"Thatwasntsobad." 

"What?" 

Nelson throw him a glare, "Are you deaf!?! That wasn't so bad, I said." 

Terry ogled at him. 

"Really? I mean-" 

"Shut up. I know what you mean." 

There was a slight silence. 

"Oh." 

Nelson turned to look him in the eyes and his gaze was unreadable as he gave Terry something close to a smile. 

"Next time, just use your mouth. I don't like cleaning." 

* * *

Fandom:  Batman   
Title:   **Discovery**   
Author:   **Hewigkeit**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **11k**  |  **04/29/09**   
Characters:  Terry McGinnis. Nelson Nash   
Pairings:  Terry/Nelson   
Summary:  You can't always have what you want. But if you try hard enough, you can get what you need.   
Notes:  Slash warning. (I repeat, SLASH. Don't go if you are homophobic)   
Disclaimer/Other:  This is a fanfiction, based on the world of Batman Beyond, which I did not creat.   
  



End file.
